


De compañeros al amor verdadero

by SeverusianaMerodeadora



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Au-Better Call Saul, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusianaMerodeadora/pseuds/SeverusianaMerodeadora
Summary: Kim Weller es una mujer muy orgullosa que nunca espero enamorarse del abogado algo farsante y manipulador Jimmy McGuill. Después de una noche de fiesta en la que ambos bebieron más de la cuenta acabaron teniendo sexo y durmiendo en casa de Kim.¿Qué sucederá el día después de la noche de sexo entre Jimmy y Kim?





	De compañeros al amor verdadero

**Author's Note:**

> El primer capítulo será el más corto de todos, primero quiero ver el público que tiene para decidir como será de larga. Vi Better Call Saul porque amo el personaje de Saul Goodman y quise saber cuales eran sus orígenes y con esta serie he llegado a adorarlo porque a pesar de que es un mentiroso de primera en el fondo tiene un buen corazón y yo amo a ese tipo de cabrones. Además que note cierta química entre él y Kim, mi tercer personaje favorito después de Mike.

Amanecía un día de 23 de marzo de 2003 en la ciudad de Albuquerque , la luz del sol daba con sus rayos a la ventana del dormitorio de la reconocida abogada de HMM Kim Wesler pero el caso es que no estaba sola sino que tenía un acompañante que no se esperaba para nada.

 

Los rayos daban directos contra el rostro de Kim, levantó el brazo para intentar cubrirse los ojos y evitar los rayos solares,se giro y entonces notó como otro cuerpo algo más grande la abrazaba como si temiera que ella se fuera a escapar.La habitación estaba a oscuras por lo que no podía ver el rostro de la persona solo notaba piel con piel por lo que enseguida llegó a la conclusión de que tanto ella como la persona que la abrazaba estaban desnudos.

 

´´Madre mía´´pensó abriendo los ojos como platos la rubia´´Pero,¿quién está a mi lado durmiendo y por qué no me alejo?¿ Por qué me gusta el contacto que hace mi piel con la de la persona que tengo al lado?. 

 

Kim con sus manos tocaba como podía y sin hacer ruido ya que no quería despertar a la persona.Paso la mano primero por su cabeza y pudo notar bastante cabello no demasiado largo ni corto sino normal , siguió su recorrido mientras escuchaba la respiración tranquila de la persona profundamente dormida y si pudiera ver la expresión que tenía casi podía decir que sonreía.Con ambas manos acarició tocando los hombros haciendo soltar a la persona que tenía justo enfrente un sonido parecido al alivio o el placer, continuo acariciando hacia abajo y entonces ahí encontró la prueba que necesitaba, notó unos pectorales bien formados pero no notó los bulbos de la tetas por lo que ya estaba convencida de que la persona que había a su lado era un hombre. 

 

Alarmada rápidamente girándose alargó la mano hasta el interruptor para encender la luz, cuando por fin la luz estuvo encendida se cubrió las manos con la boca para no gritar en voz alta al ver el rostro tranquilo y plácidamente dormido de su amigo James ´´Jimmy´´McGill. El hombre tenía el rostro contra la almohada y parecía que nada podía enturbiarle el sueño.

 

-Jimmy -susurro a su oído la mujer, Jimmy no se despertó- ¡Jimmy!-en un tono un poco más alto dijo su nombre pero nada el hombre seguía sin despertarse, se aclaró la garganta y como si su voz fuera un megáfono de los que usaban para los anuncios dijo-¡ JIMMY!

 

Jimmy abrió los ojos, alarmado por el grito se sobresaltó y por inercia metió la mano en su pantalón de donde sacó una pequeña pistola con la que apuntaba a un enemigo invisible-¿Qué que pasa? ¿Hay alguien ahí?-Silencio -Habla pedazo de cabrón -con el otro brazo por instinto pegó a Kim a él quien se quedo helada al ver como la protegía de un criminal inexistente-Habla o te dispararé.¡No dejaré que hagas daño a Kim! Te lo advierto -le temblaba algo la mano mientras seguía con el arma,era una Walther- tengo tan buena puntería como Harry el Sucio.

 

-Jimmy-dijo Kim poniendo su mano sobre la del moreno quien se giro a mirarla-No hay nadie,tranquilo.Baja el arma y ¿de dónde la sacaste?

 

-Me la compre, en estos tiempo nunca está de más ser precavido -responde Jimmy más calmado guardándola de nuevo- Por cierto -ahora sonríe con una sonrisa picaresca-Buenos días, bella durmiente,¿has dormido bien?-Kim no respondió sino que le dio una torta en la cara, él se lleva la mano a la mejilla- Auch , eso ha dolido,¿a que venido eso? Si yo no te he hecho nada.

 

Kim tomó aire y lo soltó antes de agarrar la sábana más y cubrirse hasta la parte de arriba de los pechos-¿Se puede saber que haces desnudo en mi cama,Jimmy?.


End file.
